Master of Pokemon
by aj harris
Summary: Imagine being given the task of capturing all the legendary pokemon. Well a boy with psychic powers has to do just that. Join him, Saria and Seth as they set out on a quest to save pokemon from their biggest enemy. Themselves.
1. The quest begins

It was 6:00 in the morning, the sun had just crept over the horizon and light flooded through the window of a small cottage. There was a knock at the door and suddenly it flew open revealing a lady in a large dressing gown. The woman moved towards the curtains and pulled them apart. The sunlight flood straight into the room making a teenage boy stir under the covers of bed. The boy, whose name was Terriq pulled himself up so that he was sitting over the corner of the bed. He had been tired because he had hardly slept the night before. Terriq had been preparing for today all of his life, whilst others had gone to school to learn Maths, English and Science, Terriq had been at home revising everything about pokemon and hand rearing his baby pokemon from eggs who they themselves would be partaking in the journey of a life time.

"You'd better get a move on, its almost time for you to begin your journey. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes..." His mother handed him a bundle of clothes and then exited the room closing the door behind her. With a few disgruntled moans and groans Terriq took his time taking a shower and getting dressed. He picked up 5 pokeballs and carried them downstairs. When he got downstairs, Terriq put the pokeballs in a large rucksack and headed into the kitchen, poured himself some cereal and sat at the table.

"I'm sorry but you've got no time for cereal now. Mr Johnson is waiting for you in slateport, you are to be there for 7:00 and it'll take half an hour to get there." Terriq's mother explained as she took away his cereal.

"Mr Johnson? Why do I have to meet him?" Terriq retrieved his ruck sack and start going through the contents of it. After a minute of shuffling the contents around..

"My masterballs! Where are they?"

"If you'd let me explain! Mr. Johnson, as you know has been a bit late on making the masterballs so he wants you to pick them up in slateport... Now, what's you objective?" Terriq picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

"My objective? To find and capture all the legendary pokemon!" And with that, Terriq set off on his journey.  
Terriq walked out onto the small patch of grass that surrounded the cottage that was his house. He kneeled down, reached inside his rucksack and pulled out a greatball that seemed to shine and glimmer in the suns light

"Go! Fearow, help me get to slateport!" The pokeball was thrown high into the air. The pokeball snapped open and a large Fearow burst out crying "Fearow! Fear! Fear!" It flew high into the morning air and turned itself round towards Terriq. It dived down towards him, almost into a nose-dive. Just as the majestic bird was passing, Terriq took a gigantic leap towards the Fearow grabbing hold of the scruff of its neck. Terriq had always loved riding around on the back of the Fearow even though he was never to go beyond the town of Petalburg. Off they both flew, towards Slateport. It took about an hour to get there and by the time he had, Terriq and his trusty Fearow were both feeling drained and tired. He landed the Fearow next to the pokemon centre and returned him to the pokeball. Terriq entered the centre and stood at the counter waiting for the pokeball containing the Fearow to be healed. He glanced around the room and to his surprise he saw a familiar face. It was he long time friend Seth. Seth was talking with a pigtailed girl who looked very angry. He sat down beside Seth.

"Oh! Hello Terriq, i had a feeling you would be here," Seth didn't seem surprised to see Terriq, he had a large smile on his face. "I was told to wait for you actually, Mr. Johnson says," Seth pulled out a little card, "Oh the writing too small, here have a look at it yourself..."

'Dear Terriq,

I'm sorry that i could not give you the masterballs personally, i been called away on urgent business, I've left them with Saria. Your Mother says she does not need the Fearow anymore, so consider it yours...

Good Luck and Take care,

Mr. Johnson'

Terriq peered over the piece of card, to look at the girl who he presumed was Saria.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Saria said in an angry tone.

"Look, I don't have time for your games, just give me the masterballs!" Terriq grew angry, he stared at Saria.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" Saria pouted.

"Well I'm not talking to one so it doesn't matter... Now hand over the masterballs!"

"I wouldn't bother Terriq, she doesn't have them with her, they're at her mansion, which is in the country" Seth sighed.

"We'll just have to go and get them then. Lead the way..." Terriq stood up from the table and Seth followed dragging Saria with him.

"Hang on a minute, why should I let you have the masterballs anyway? Maybe you don't deserve them! Maybe you'll waste one on a catterpie or makuhita! There's only one way to see if you are worthy of them and that's a pokemon battle!" Saria tugged herself away from Seth's grip and ran outside." The only way you get the masterballs is by fighting me! Espeon, Vaporeon! Show Terriq we mean business!"

"If that's the way you want it then sure... Keeok, Terraflare, sort this mess out!" With a flash of light a Metang and a very mean looking Typhlosion appeared. "Keeok use Iron Defence! Terraflare use sunny day!" The Metang started to glow whilst the daylight got brighter and brighter, the flames on the back of the Typhlosion flared up high over its head.

"I can see what you are trying to do but it won't work! Espeon use helping hand and Vaporeon use bubble beam on that Typhlosion!" The Vaporeon started to glow and then it released a very big beam of bubbles that instantly KO'ed the Typhlosion!

"Ha ha! This battle will soon be over!"

"Return Terraflare! Go Vile fume!" A very small vileplume appeared. "This isn't over yet! Keeok use iron tail on Espeon!" The metangs whole body glowed and then with incredible speed and agility rushed towards the Espeon, there was another bright flash and the Espeon had been KO'ed. It whimpered as it lay lifeless on the floor.

"No! My beautiful Espeon! Grr... You'll regret this... Oh no, I left my other pokeballs at home! It doesn't matter I can still win with Vaporeon! Use your quick attack Vaporeon!" With with a quick burst of speed the Vaporeon tackled the metang to the floor.

"Are you Ok Keeok?" The metang got back up off the ground gave out a low growl answering Terriq's question. "OK, lets finish this off, Vilefume! Use Solarbeam!" The vilepumes petals drew in energy from the bright morning sky. Terriq could feel the warmth of the air on his neck. "Now attack the Vaporeon!" A giant beam was emitted from the vilepumes petals, knock the Vaporeon to the ground. There was a long silence as the smoke was lifted from the battlefield. When the smoke had finally lifted it was obvious that Terriq had won, the vaporeon lay limp on the floor.

"I let you win because i didn't have my most powerful pokemon, Xenon with me..." Saria pouted. She returned the fainted pokemon back to its pokeball and ran round the corner of the pokemon centre. She reappeared shortly after riding a bike. "Terriq you use that Fearow and Seth... you can use that trampy Rapidash that you always use..."

"Cherry is not trampy... she's just old! Anyway we'd better hurry, i've just heard that the police have surrounded the mansion" Seth said as a rather old looking Rapidash appeared from its pokeball.

"What? Come on, we'd better hurry, Grandpa will kill me if he finds out somethings happened to the mansion"  
The morning sky was almost over as the sun had risen high into fresh crisp air. Terriq, Seth and Saria had finally arrived at Saria's Grandfather's Mansion but were being refused access by the police.

"But I live here with my Grandfather!" Saria complained as she was being led away from the entrance of the house.

"Then I'm sure you'll be OK if you let us do our job and question your grandfather" One of the officers on duty said.

"What has my Grandad supposedly done?" Saria sternly asked.

"Nothing but we just got a report saying that the mansion has been burgled and…"

"What?" Terriq leapt up into the air and grabbed hold the policeman shaking him angrily. "Please! You have to tell me what was stolen… it is very important because…" Terriq didn't finish the sentence because someone had put their hand on his shoulder.

"Terriq, calm down. " It was Mr Johnson, Saria's Grandfather. "Yes you are very right to be concerned because someone has stolen the Masterballs." Terriq's face turned pale. "Well when I say 'someone' I actually mean 'something'… It was a pokemon, I'm not very sure what it was, but it came crashing through my window and used its psychic power to lift up the bag of masterballs and fly away with them.

"Great…" Seth sighed. " Which direction did it go off in?"

"It headed towards Noctu Forest. Don't think about going in there though, its far too dangerous. Wild pokemon are very powerful in there and even the strongest of trainers have come out telling the strangest of stories…" Mr Johnson warned.

"It's OK, Saria and I will go with him. There'll be less of a danger if there's more people to fight wild pokemon." Seth cried triumphantly.

"So I don't get a say in this then?" Saria pouted angrily.

"Yes that's exactly right you don't…." Seth looked over into the distance towards the mountains. "Do you hear something?" The ground began to shake. There was a low rumbling sound that was steadily getting louder and louder. One of the police officers sent out a sentret. The sentret leapt up onto its tail and tweaked its ears. It slowly lowered itself and started to run in circles. Something had spooked him. The rumbling grew louder and louder with an additional but faint mooing sound…

"EVERYBODY! RUN! IT'S A HERD OF TAUROS! THEY'RE STAMPEDING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN! RUN!" Mr Johnson released an Abra and teleported away. The police got back onto their various vehicles and sped off leaving Seth, Saria and Terriq stranded.

"We don't have a choice we have to get going towards Noctu Forest!" Terriq cried.

"Xenon! My Arcanine Xenon's pokeball is still inside the mansion, I must save him!" Saria ran off into the mansion. The stampeding Tauros were drawing nearer, they could now be seen running and picking up speed! Saria eventually ran back outside clutching a pokeball very tightly.The two boys began running in the direction of the forest but it was too late. Saria looked on in horror as the Tauros ran at the boys. A strange small pokemon flew inot the sky and began glowing… The herd of Tauros hit them at full force yet both of them didn't move or fall over. Saria looked at Seth and Terriq. They had turned see through, Saria could see straight through both of them. It seemed that the Tauros had ran straight through them. Eventually the herd passed and Terriq and Seth returned to normal.

"What was that…? What happened to you two?" Saria cried as she ran towards them. The pokemon flew past her head.

"Mew! Mew! Mew… mew… mew… mew…" The pokemon flew left and right making Saria lose her balance and fall over. She dropped her pokeball containing Xenon in it. The pokeball flew high into the air and joined the floating pokemon.

"That must be the pokemon that stole your Masterballs Terriq! Wait! Where are you going?" The pokemon flew off in the direction of Noctu Forest with the pokeball following it carefully. "It's got Xenon!" Saria cried once more.

"Looks like you have no choice but to come with us to the forest now!" Seth said jokingly.

"We don't know what Mew wants with our pokeballs, we must catch that Mew as soon as possible…" Terriq said urgently.

"So that's what it was…" Seth pondered… "But how did you know that?"

"There's no time for that now, I'll explain on the way…" Terriq cried as he ran off into his next chapter in his journey 


	2. Fated Encounter?

Confronting the legendary pokemon mew.

The forest was brightly lit as the midday sun floated over the tops of the trees. Terriq had a been walking at a fast pace for a couple of hours now, the group had been walking in silence as if paying respect to the forest that they had ventured into. Seth wiped some sweat off his brow and sighed and finally broke the peaceful silence.  
"So come on smart alec, how did you know that pokemon was a mew?" Saria and Seth stopped walking and stood waiting for a reply.  
"Ok, it seems i've got some explaining to do," Terriq slowly turned to face his demanding friends. "Firstly i should explain the reason i'm chasing after mew. You see if my suspicions are correct, Mew has my masterballs"  
"And my poor Arcanine!" Saria angrily cut in. "My Xenon is alot more important than your stupid pokeballs! I can't believe you're thinking about your stupid balls and not my lovely Xenny..." Seth smirked trying to hold himself back from laughing.  
"ACTUALLY you'd be wrong in thinking that, my masterballs are alot more important than your stupid 'Xenny'! And if you'll let me explain you'll see why so just shut up and let me continue!" Terriq was going red in the face with anger. He took a few deep breaths before beginning again. "As i was saying, I believe mew has my masterballs and he's leading us into the forest to battle me. I'm on a mission to capture all the legendary pokemon. Those masterballs aren't any ordinary masterballs, they have been created for me especially for my task"  
"Why do you have to capture all the legendary pokemon? Surely they should be left alone, i was taught in school that you should never attempt to capture legendary pokemon because unlike other pokemon they won't hesitate to kill a trainer. It's too dangerous if you ask me..." Seth said as he started back away. "I'm not putting myself at risk for your sakes"  
"Just... shut up for now..." Terriq was eager to continue, " There's a prophecy that one of my ancestors heard 255 years ago, he was a blacksmith that was visited by an old hermit one day and was told that some day in a future he would not see, his great great great granddaughter would bear a son who was destined to fight an unknown evil in his teenage years. My mother is his great great great granddaughter and i am her only son. After he recieved the prophecy my ancestor gave up being a blacksmith and took himself into the mountains where he met his wife and bore a child. He died not long after he saw his child being born but made sure to pass on the legacy to his wife who passed it onto her only son. The son decided to become a policeman but trained in hand to hand combat and eventually married a woman who was supposed to have been related to the Gym Leader Sabrina the most powerful psychic who ever lived. Some say that when she first met him she saw the prophecy inside his mind and was told by her gods to bear his child. But i think thats a load of rubbish. Further on down my family tree my great great grandfather was attacked by a legendary pokemon named Entei. He survived the attack and returned to his village to find out that it had been attacked by a set of legendary pokemon called Unown. He left the town and found that every other town across Hoenn had been attacked by other legendary pokemon. That happened 100 years ago exactly. He set up a small organisation to trap the pokemon and keep them together but all his men mysteriously died a exactly 10 years after the incident with Entei. He tried to restart the organisation but died before he could recruit new members, his only son took control and successfully built up the business although no one ever managed to capture the pokemon. My grandfather finally gave birth to a girl and seemingly broke the curse which hung over our family name. But in a twist of fate he died before his child was born and his wife made sure the legacy was told to my mother... So in a nutshell that is why i'm trying to capture all the legendary pokemon, If i don't, 2 months from now the legendary pokemon will attack all the cities and towns around the world. I must not let that happen... I can't"  
"Wow... I didn't know it was like that... Well i'm with you, I wanna kick Mew's butt for taking my lovely Xenny away from me," Saria ran towards Terriq put her arm around his should and shook her fist into the air, "The only way i'm going to see my cute Xenny again is if i hang with you. Are you with us Seth"  
Seth sighed, he looked over at Terriq and smiled.  
" Well i'm not gonna bother getting outta this forest by myself so it looks like i got no choice!" He ran to catch up with Saria and Terriq who had both started to walk at a fast pace. The sun had risen high in the sky and was now setting as the trio walked through the dense forest. The trees gave a relaxing pine scent and it occupied their minds as they had fallen back into their respectful silence that they had once held earlier. They had already tucked into sandwiches and crisps but Seth had been moaning that he was still hungry and he was starting to grate on Sarias nerves until she finally yelled at him to shut up and he sulkingly obeyed.  
"Can you hear that?" Seth suddenly said breaking the peaceful silence.  
"Not another one of your stupid hunger jokes again, you've started repeating them now and i'm not going to put..." Saria was cut off before she could finish.  
"Mew...mew...mew...mew" The sound was echoing throughout the forest as if it had been going on for a long time but they had only just heard it. Suddenly out of no where a strong wind picked up and rustled the trees and a strong shadowy outline burst forth from a bright light. Mew had finally decided it wanted a battle. The light faded and a small cat-like creature with bright blue eyes stood before the bedazzled trio.  
"Wh...What have you done with my masterballs, and what have you done with Sarias pokemon?" Terriq had finally plucked up the courage to ask. The mew just floated effortlessly and it annoyed Terriq. "Give me my masterballs, i... woah!" One of the pokeballs from around his waist suddenly lifted into the air and opened releasing Terraflare the Typhlosion, at the same time 6 pokeballs appeared, 5 masterballs and 1 ordinary pokeball. Terraflare looked at Terriq in confusion.  
"What do you want!" Terriq demanded. The mew lowered to the ground and a stick lifted it self and started to write a message in the dirt before them. Terriq bent down to read it " 1 vs 1? You mean my Typhlosion against you? ... Ok you got a deal" Terriq took a step back, he turned to Seth and Saria to give the signal to back off. They didn't need pursuading and quickly left Terriq's side.  
"OK Terraflare, lets get this over with quickly, Quick Attack!" The typhlosion reared onto its back legs, barked and then lunged at the mew. The mew put up a shield and charged at the opposition. Both hit each other with full force, mew didn't take any damage but Terraflare hurtled back onto the floor at an awkward angle. It lay on its stomach flat out and in alot of pain.  
"Ok... that didn't go according to plan... OK terraflare, I know you've been hurt badly but i want you to listen carefully," Terriq ran over to Terraflare and knelt beside the injured beast whispering into it's ear. For a couple of seconds there was pure silence, Mew floated in the air effortlessly with a blank expression across its face. Seth and Saria staring at Terriq trying to anticipate what he would do next. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but only lasted a minute, Terriq got up and stood behind the Typhlosion. Suddenly and without needing a command Terraflare jumped up into the air toward the mew, the mew just as before also charged headfirst into the typhlosion. What the mew had not realised was that Terraflare had only jumped half the distance and actually landed under him as the mew charged overhead. Terraflare waited until the mew had gotten a bit of a distance away and then hit the mew from behind with a powerful flamethrower! Terriq smirked as he the masterballs suddenly drop onto the floor. He ran over to them and cradled them in his arms. Looking satisfied with his victory he looked back to where Mew was... but he had gone! He looked back at Saria and Seth who both seemed as puzzled as he was, he began to feel really unnerved. He couldn't see where mew was but he knew that it hadn't left the battle. Terriq's nervousness started to grow into fear and all of his feelings were put into confirmation when he suddenly heard Terraflare bark.  
"What is it? Whats's wrong?" But Terriq's gaze followed Terraflares up into the afternoon sky and towards where the sun was illuminating a dull orange glow. There in the blue and orange sunset backdrop of the sky mew floated, unharmed and VERY annoyed. Its shield which up until now had had a pale pink coloured aura had turned into an emerald green light with sparks of blue lightning emanating from its body. The strange wind that had begun the battle had suddenly erupted again as if to mark its finale. A large screeching sound made Terriq clench his eyes shut and hold his head in pain, it was probably made by mew but Terriq never got to find out. By the time Terriq managed to open his eyes he only got to see an enraged Mew fly at him head first before he blacked out. When he awoke, he found himself in a bed with Saria standing over him.  
Now he had lost mew, the masterballs and his chance of finally breaking his family curse and the curse that would eventually wreck havock around the world... 


End file.
